


Her Wingman

by ajscribbles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Teen Romance, sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajscribbles/pseuds/ajscribbles
Summary: Inuyasha? Fashion? Yeah right. Inuyasha? Kagome? Yeah right... right?





	1. Part 1

**Friday Afternoon**

"Hey… What do you think of this?"

The girl showed off her dark denim jean jacket as she spun around to flaunt the twirl of her olive green cami dress. She grinned so big as she returned eye contact with the boy; proceeding to finishing off the look by pointing at her white sneakers with two black lines on one side, three or four colorful anklets resting above it.

"Gomes… Come on, you can do better than that." The boy got up from his seat on her bed and walked towards her closet in a hurried pace. Kagome was confused, and honestly, quite offended by her friend's comment, "What do you mean by that?!"

Inuyasha stopped his ruffling through her hanging clothes, "Oh relax, Gomes!" He took a short breath and narrowed his brows, "We both know you're the most beautiful woman on this planet and anyone would be lucky enough to go out with you," his voice kept a monotone, also as if this is something he had rehearsed.

Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement as she squealed, "YOU READ MY TEXT ABOUT WHAT I WANTED YOU TO SAY IN FRONT OF HOJO-KUN!" she leaped onto Inuyasha, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Her soft pink lipstick made a mark on the boy's face as she pecked at it repeatedly, "Best wingman ever."

As the girl slipped off of the boy's body, he chuckled, unaware of the lipstick stains on his face. "Listen, Gomes. If I'm gonna be your wingman, I'M going to be the one dressing you from now on." A mischievous smirk grew on his face which made Kagome take a step back from him. "Hold it," she folded her arms. "What do you mean the one 'dressing me'?"

Inuyasha turned his back once more and shuffled through her - what seemed to be - hundreds of clothes. "Shut up," he spat. "You know what I mean."

He examined all the colors her wardrobe had consisted of: blue, red, pink, black, green, a combination of warm colors, a combination of dark colors, yet something still seemed to be missing. He scanned through her shirts, pants, skirts, dresses; occasionally pulling out some of it and bringing it up to her chest to get an idea of how it'd look.

Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha went through several outfits - black shirt with white-washed jeans and all black sneakers, soft pink sundress with a beige cardigan and tan sandals, gray shirt with a yellow collar and green sleeves with ripped dark jeans and gray sneakers - until he finally spoke. "Okay, none of this is working."

"Wh-whaddya mean it's not working?!" She jumped up in frustration and ran up close to the boy, hands up to his throat, ready to choke him. "RELAX" Inuyasha exclaimed, lowering her threatening hands, "You have about two hours before your date with Hojo." His eyes examined his mission, "I got this." The girl rushed over to hug him until, "THIS handsome devil got this."

"Stop it," she huffed, barely keeping in her laughter. "Sorry," he weakly apologized. "What are you planning to do anyw-" He reached for her lips, placing his index finger gently on it, "Shhhhh. Daddy got this."

"DUDE" she shoved his hand, bursting into laughter. "Just do your makeup, daddy-" "Stop it" Inuyasha flicked up a brow and cleared his throat, "DADDY GOT THIS," sarcastically saluting the girl goodbye.

As Inuyasha made his way down the stairs - back straight, shoulders even, head up high - a little obstacle appeared in his lane.

"Inuyasha!" Sota, Kagome's kid brother, shouted as he munched on a bowl of cereal. "Where are you going without, neechan? Are you leaving? Are you buying food? Are you picking something up?" The little boy was overthrown with joy, he admired Inuyasha so much, giving him the inability to wipe away his giant smirk.

"Sota, I have a secret for you," he knelt down to the boy's level, "I'm going to the mall to make sure your neechan looks as beautiful as she is for a date with one of her friends." Before Inuyasha could continue, Sota grabbed hold of his arm, "But why?! I thought you liked neech-" Inuyasha rushed to cover the boy's mouth, nearly spilling his cereal, "Just don't tell her! Please. This is man-to-man."

And just like that, Sota nodded his head in agreement, understanding what Inuyasha had meant to say.

Inuyasha was on a freaking roll.

He hopped from store to store: little ones, big ones, big brand, small brand, and - of course - Kagome's favorites. He swooped his way through each and every store, already aware of which type of clothing to get from where. His heart pounded at the very thought of Kagome walking around in an outfit he had chosen.

He imagined his friend flaunt a casual look - tan cardigan, white crew neck shirt, moon necklace, white-washed mom jeans, tan flats with ankle wrap, all black handbag, hair up in a messy bun - and pop out with a more stylish look - all back short-sleeved jumper, red pointed-toe heels, gold heart necklace, gold and silver bangles, red long strapped bag - and his heart fluttered at every single image.

Whilst passing by a mirror, Inuyasha's eyes widened at the site of five, maybe seven or eight, shopping bags that were held captive by his hands. As he raised his head in the reflection, he noticed the smug look on his face; disgusted by his expression, he shook his head and shot out of the shopping area. Despite being taken by his own huge grin, he knew that he couldn't shake off what he was feeling.

"Oh, Honey, I'm-" Kagome jumped up with her face half- and only a bit decently done, "-h-home…" The girl suddenly sunk in her chair and pouted, "Man… I know that look… I must look ridiculous."

Inuyasha dropped all seven, or eight, of his bags and held his stomach, attempting to hold in his laughter, "Wh-what…? N-no…." He bursted into tears, but she held herself to his collar, "HELP. ME. PLEASE. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I'M DOING."

Her face was half contoured, and it wasn't even the correct skin tone. Her eyeliner was a bit wobbly and mascara had a few clumps. He could tell that she had never necessarily completed a full face of makeup because she was looking a lot like Two-face, just not with blood and decayed skin.

"Gomes…" He placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly moving it to her uncovered cheek. "Daddy got this." Kagome chuckled as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him; Inuyasha hesitant to reciprocate the action. But as he looked at the girl beneath him and took in her scent and presence, he remembered what his mission was - to bring out and captivate her absolute beauty.

"Alright, Gomes, we're gonna need a lot of makeup wipes."

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes illuminated with a soft brown eyeshadow and slightly glittered layer. Her eyes popped with a little addition of eyeliner and the inner corners stood out with a white color as her lashes fluttered with the perfect amount of mascara. Her brows were perfectly and naturally trimmed and groomed. The look was tied together with a simple natural lip color.

"Inu...yasha….How did you…?" The boy exploded, "NO TIME FOR THAT" He rushed over to the eight - nine? - shopping bags he had neglected onto the floor and quickly shuffled through the clothing within them.

It took him an impressive couple of seconds to put an outfit altogether - especially regarding the amount of clothes he bought for her - and viciously throw it at her, "HEADS UP, GOMES" She threw up her hands to prevent her flawless makeup from being ruined. "Inuyasha…? What is this fo-" "SHHHH. NO TIME FOR THAT." He pulled the girl up and pushed her towards the bathroom, "JUST TRY IT ON."

Inuyasha waited nervously at the foot of the bed, furiously chomping on her fingernails. He thought of all the different reactions Kagome who have: the good, the bad, and the really bad. He shook his leg, fighting off the images of how beautiful she looked in the outfit he had chose. He refused to let himself think that way because he wasn't who she was dressing up for.

But then, there she was-

Her wavy black hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Her body wrapped in an olive green silk jumper and all black platform heels gave her a few inches off the ground. Her neck was hugged by a gold chain necklace, and she carried an all black - with a gold lock - wallet purse.

Before his mind was able to come up with some kind of verbal reaction, Kagome was already right on top of him.

"Inuyasha-" she nuzzled him, "Wingman. Best friend. You are a genius." She pecked him another few times and he didn't budge at all. "WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING TOGETHER" she squeaked.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but laugh and offer a fake smile, "Heh, yeah. Of course, Gomes." She picked herself back up and brought him with her. "You really are the most beautiful woman on this planet," his eyes narrowing and body losing feeling. "But, uhh… What are you doing?! Get going on your date!"

He shoved her out of her bedroom, past the bathroom, and near the stairs. She fought back at his push and turned to face him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Seriously," he couldn't help but smile. "Daddy's got it."

As she walked away he couldn't help but feel the need to go after her. He was so indulged in her beauty and just basically in her. But despite his strong desires and a little shove from Sota, he couldn't quite get himself to make that move.


	2. Part 2

**Saturday**

The boy woke up the next morning feeling defeated.

Images of the one he, unknowingly, held so dear to his heart kept on popping up one after another, after another, after another.

His mind couldn't seem to get over the way her luscious hair was finally out of the way of her face, revealing the true natural beauty it had been trying to hide. His hands yearned to feel the way her body would feel against his; the silk of her jumper soothing his own skin. His eyes didn't have the guts to rip its glare from the radiant smile that emerged from her face when she saw him, and he saw her.

But it was nothing. And so he said to himself, "This means nothing."

He suddenly felt a vibration beneath him. The bed shook harder after each pause. He tossed and turned, throwing his blankets and pillows in every-which-direction in order to find the thing that was driving him mad.

Finally, after all the sheets, blankets, and pillows were ripped off the bed, he rubbed his eyes to see if that whole hassle was even worth it. And it was.

"WAAAAKKKEEEEEE UUUPPP SLEEPYHEAD!" Kagome shouted in a sing-songy tone.

Inuyasha shot a glare at his alarm clock, - 7:35 AM - he grumbled and rubbed his hand across his face, "G-Gomes… what the hell…. Woman… it's 7 in the morning…"

The girl's giggle echoed through the phone, sending chills down his spine. "Silly! We're going shopping! Remember?!" She was so upbeat and excited; Inuyasha loved the girl but at this moment he really wanted to glue his hand to her mouth.

"Gomes… The malls aren't even open yet…," he spoke as he threw his head into the crest of the bed. "Wait a minute," he shot up. "Please don't say-"

"ROAD TRIP!" Kagome squealed ecstatically. Inuyasha could basically feel her smiling so big through the phone.

Inuyasha fell face forward to the other end of the bed, "But… Goooommmmeeeessss…" He exaggerated, "The sun isn't even up yet…"

"Open your eyes, bud"

The sun was up all right.

Kagome giggled again, her laughter choppy through the call, "Have you never been up this early?"

"Gomes, it's Saturday. Saturday morning," his sleepiness slowly fading. "I don't move until one o'clock in the afternoon."

"LAME," she teased the boy. "My house in fifteen!"

He stared at the ceiling after being left with the end tone. He laid there frozen both because: he was half-asleep and his heart was pounding, practically, out of his chest.

Realizing what his body was doing - or feeling - he attempted to aggressively shake away his emotions.

"We're just friends," he assured himself. "She's just my best friend."

The sun was bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. The wind was moving so swiftly between the trees and its leaves. The flowers' aromas engulfing the air.

Inuyasha slammed his car door behind him, as he bent down to check his hair in the side mirror; tightening his ponytail and fixing the hair that was left.

He silenced his mind as he made his way up the many - many - steps that led up to the Higurashi household. As soon as he stood before the door, hand in a fist, ready to knock - it was already opened.

"INU-NO-ONIICHAN!" Sota screamed as he threw himself on the guest.

"O-Oi! H-Hey, kiddo!" Inuyasha awkwardly patting his head. "How did you-"

"Neechan told us you were coming over!" The boy grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come in and join us for breakfast!"

Inuyasha, following in the direction of his pull, was ready to make his escape before inhaling the smell of food that made his mouth water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother rejoiced. "Come in, come in please!" Her huge grin made it impossible for him to refuse.

"Sure thing Mrs. Higuras-"

"NO TIME FOR THAT" Kagome screeched as she snatched Inuyasha from his chair, zooming out of the kitchen within 0.5 seconds. "WE'LL BE HOME LATER FOR DINNER, MAMA!"

Kagome was running at the speed of light; her grip so tight on Inuyasha's hand, was making him feel like he was going to learn how to drive one-handed today.

"First you wake me up at the crack of dawn and now you're making me run?!" He sarcastically yelled. "Woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"Stop getting your panties in a bunch!" They stopped in front of the car. "It's already 8 o'clock. The outlet mall is an hour and a half away, but you know with our luck - or your luck - we're gonna get caught in traffic."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, "Alright… Fine…," he grabbed her face. "You better not fall asleep!"

She placed a hand on her chest and awkwardly opened her mouth, "Wha-"

"You always fall asleep in traffic and I did NOT roll out of bed for you to sit in traffic and have a conversation with my radio," the boy explained crossing his arms, pretending that he was truly pissed off.

Kagome snickered, raising her hand up to her forehead, "Sir yes sir!"

But she still fell asleep.

After a two and a half hour drive alone with his radio, the two finally reached the outlet.

Inuyasha turned off the car and pulled up the hand brake. As he unbuckled his seat belt, ready to wake up Kagome, he paused.

She looked so peaceful. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her mouth was slightly curved. Her head rested lazily on her arms against the window, which she tried to substitute as a pillow. As he took in all her breathtaking features, she began to move.

"Rise and shine, princess," he softly breathed with only minimal sarcasm.

She stretched her arms - nearing punching him in the face - and rubbed her eyes, "E...eh?" The sentence ending with a yawn. "OOOOOHH, WE'RE HERE!"

"W-Wha… How are you s-"

"NO TIME FOR THAT" Kagome shouted yet again, unbuckling herself, practically pulling Inuyasha out the car with her.

It had just turned 10 o'clock in the morning and the outlet mall was already packed. Herds of people were already walking in and out of stores, four to five shopping bags already at their grip.

Inuyasha tried to keep up with Kagome, but she was constantly drowning in the sea of people. He peaked over the rippling tides of the crowd, keeping his eye on the girl; her gaze meeting his repeatedly.

"Why'd we have to come all the way over here?!" He shouted to the girl as he bumped into another person. "The malls near us have the latest trends, and honestly, a great variety of colors," his patience was running low, but he took a deep breath to try to hold it in.

"BECAUSE," she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a store. "THIS IS THE BEST STORE WITH THE BEST SALES!"

Kagome jumped up in excitement as she sped her way through the store. There were clothes that were 10% off, 20% off, 50% off and others that were $10, $5, hell even, $3. She was right; this place was fashion heaven.

Inuyasha made his laps around the store within fifteen minutes. His hands occupied by piles of new shirts, jeans, and jackets. He expected his friend to be done - with probably double the amount of clothes - but when he found her in the $5 section, he found himself proven wrong.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" She spun around and held the shirt to her chest. "What do you think of this?!"

Inuyasha scratched his head, nearly dropping all his clothes, "Ehhhhh. Not your color."

She held it up to herself again and peeked at the mirror, "Yeah, you're right. I'm not much of a yellow girl." But then she picked up the blouse again, "Butttt…. Hojo-kun's favorite color is yellow so maybe-"

"Gomes, no," the boy repeated, shaking his head rapidly.

He settled his clothes down a table before disappearing for about two seconds. He returned with a periwinkle blouse with lace designs on the collar, "Now, THIS," he shook it around. "This is a shirt for you."

Kagome basically ripped the top out of his claws. She spun and leaped in satisfaction, holding it close to herself. "Thank you, best friend."

Inuyasha felt himself blush and forced his cheek the other way, "So uhhh, how was your date, Ms. Bigshot?" He forced a smile.

"Oh, Inuyasha. It was great!" the boy practically heard her heart beating at an unhealthy pace. "He was so sweet, kind, and such a gentleman!"

"Heh…. oh yeah?" He fiddled with his fingers, leaning on the pile of clothes he put down.

"Yes!" She flung herself close to his body. "And he asked me out on a SECOND date!"

"Ahhh…," he cracked a smile and embraced her. "That's great, Gomes. You deserve it."

Her grin was so huge that it reached up to her eyes. She felt so warm in the boy's hold. He couldn't help but admire her in this moment.

"And it's thanks to you!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him, dropping the three shirts and two pairs of jeans she had chosen.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha stammered. "But all I did was help choose your outfit…"

"AND, that's what gave me so much confidence! By doing that, you showed me how much you care for me and support me," she nuzzled his chest and gripped him tighter. "And that you've got a helluva sense for fashion! I didn't know you had it in ya, chief."

Inuyasha giggled at the girl's silly remark, "What can I say…..Daddy's got it."

Kagome then raised a brow and released herself from his embrace. "Yes… daddy does got it…," she jolted from the boy before he could even come up with a thought.

Minutes later, she came back with a girl.

"Haaaaaaave you met Inu?" She nudged the girl forward, inching her closer to the boy.

"Gomes, what are yo-"

"This here is Janice," Janice reaching out her hand. "And this, is my dear beloved best friend, Inuyasha. He's sweet, funny, caring, and just the most amazing person anyone could ask for," he awkwardly met the stranger's touch.

"Gomes, I-"

"Just look at him! Look at that sexy silver hair in a ponytail. Look at how he's able to match that black v-neck shirt with dark cuffed jeans and a black Nike windbreaker. And to top it off, look at those black and red…..something sneakers-"

"They're Jordan Bred 4s," he corrected. His patience running low again. "Kago-"

"ANYWAYS," Kagome winked at the boy. "I'll let you two kids get acquainted." She then sneaked in a whisper, "BEST WINGWOMAN EVER."

As Kagome walked away, Inuyasha felt like both his head and his heart wanted to explode. He turned to face Janice and softly said, "I'm sorry," before storming off behind his friend; his friend with whom he was completely and hopelessly in love with.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she shuddered, unaware of who it was, "Ha… Thanks.. uhh, Gomes but uhh…," her eyes screaming out confusion. "I'll just meet you back at the car."

"Inuyasha! Wait!" the girl shouted from across the street. Inuyasha ignored her call-outs and refused to turn his head.

She chased behind him, but constantly got held up by passing cars. "Damn, there is too many people here," she sprinted past the cars and groups of people.

Then, finally, she caught up with Inuyasha. But, he still didn't utter a word, nor bother to look at her.

"Inuyasha!" he opened the car door. "What is the matter?!" she ripped open hers and hopped inside the vehicle.

The boy didn't pay no mind, keeping an emotionless look on his face as he turned the engine over.

And he kept up with this act for twenty minutes into the drive. Kagome just sat there; staring at him and trying to figure out what he was thinking. When she reached to touch him, he didn't flinch or make any kind of gesture. He just kept his eyes on the road, and his thoughts on his mind. Until-

"Look," he turned to glance at her. "Why did you do that? Back at the mall?"

Kagome was happy to finally hear his voice, "I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me!" She offered a smile.

"I didn't want you to do that," he faced the road again. "I didn't need you to do that…"

"What?" She placed a hand on him. "Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" Kagome had no words. "I… I-I didn't realize it before… because of course you're just my best friend… but these last couple of days have shown me so much more of you…," he stumbled over his words. "You're beautiful. Whether you're wearing a champagne ball gown dress with gold studded heels… or one of my oversized hoodies and gray sweatpants… you are breathtaking…"

Inuyasha pounded on the brakes, nearly sending both himself and the girl flying out the window. However, he didn't do that out of frustration. It was because a long line of traffic was placed in front of them; a two-hour-long-looking line of traffic.

"Great," he angrily mumbled.

"Inuyasha…. I… I didn-"

"Don't sweat it," he interjected.

He stole another glance at the girl and noticed how wide her eyes were open. Her brown eyes piercing into his golden pair. He felt knives stab him in the chest and the throat, making it hard to breathe. He heard the sound of his heart begging to be released of this pain; he wondered if she could hear it too.

"I don't…. I don't wanna talk about it," he chuckled silently. He rubbed the back of his head with his right, and laid back more freely, staring out of the window.

"Mmkay.." Kagome quietly murmured. She brought her legs up on the seat, and turned to face the opposite window; letting her body fall soundly to sleep.

After a two hour and fifteen minute drive filled with confusion, heartache, frustration, and a conversation with the radio, the two finally returned to the Higurashi household.

As soon as they pulled in, Kagome was already awake.

"Oh," he retreated his arm. "You're already awake. Usually takes you awhile," he uttered a laugh.

"Heh… yeah. I couldn't sleep," she looked up at the boy. His eyes were screaming confusion and his stomach was fighting butterflies.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I'll walk you up."

The sun hid behind the white puffy clouds. The cool breeze had slowed down its pace between the tree and its leave. The flowers' aroma still faint in the air.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Mama Higurashi shouted from the kitchen window. "Back so soon?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and turned away. The two accidentally touching each other's hands. They both embraced the touch, but Inuyasha hesitantly pulled away.

"Uh-huh… be there in a second, mama!" she turned to face the boy, and her cheeks began to get warm again. "Inuyasha, come on, let's go in-"

"Sorry, Gomes," he awkwardly shuffled his feet. "I uhh… I gotta go."

He took a few steps before turning back around, the girl looking more upset and disappointed than ever. "I'll see you tomorrow," he saluted the girl.

"INUYASHA, WAIT"

Kagome sprinted back to his side. She was breathing hard, and felt every bone in her body shaking.

"G-Gomes….? Wh-what are y-you…?"

Her body leaped into his. His arms immediately wrapping around her waist as the two shared their first kiss. It was gentle, yet passionate. The heat from their friction causing steam to erupt from their bodies. He held her face as she felt chills and steam travel throughout her fragile self. The two let themselves go, and lived in every nibble, bite, and lick.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she gently kissed his cheek. "You've always been more than just my wingman."


	3. Part 3

**Sunday**

"Houston, we have a problem."

"... is it because it's eight… in the… morning?"

The boy was half asleep, but he knew he wasn't imagining the feeling of someone's warm breath. He rubs his eyes and stretched his arms and legs before picking up a familiar scent, which caught him off guard.

"G-Gomes?!-" He jumped out of freight. "Shit, don't do that, man."

But the girl paid him no mind. She paced back and forth in her small light gray zip up sweater, charcoal joggers, and pink fuzzy slippers; her hair up in a messy bun, which Inuyasha adored.

"Oh please," she giggled. "As if this is the first time I did this to you."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, "What's the problem, chief?"

"Well…," she beat on her chin with her phone. "Look."

Kagome put her thumb on the home button, unlocking her phone and revealing the message neither of them expected to see:

Higurashi! Second date tonight at seven o'clock, okay? My treat! See you then.

Inuyasha's laughter swirled around the room as Kagome pulled the phone away. She looked at him with eyebrows raised and head tilted, unsure of where the humor was in this. To be honest, she was waiting for him to throw a fit.

"Inu… yasha… You alright?" she mumbled as he held his stomach. "What's so funny?"

The boy wiped away his tears, "I just think it's funny that he still thinks you have a date with him, Gomes." He slipped another chuckle.

"Umm…" she awkwardly giggled. "About that…"

Inuyasha shot out of bed, "Don't tell me you're gonna go…" He made a disgusted face, "With… him?"

"Well-"

"Seriously, Gomes?!" he paced right past her, arms crossed. "Didn't our kiss mean anything to you?!"

"Stupid!" she bopped him on the head.

"Ouch-"

She stood firm in front of him, "I can't tell him we're over through a text message!" Her eyes signaling frustration.

Inuyasha pouted in annoyance, "I wish you could…" Kagome shot him a look, "... Fine."

The girl leaped up and he snatched her from the air. Her face nuzzling against his; so soft and gentle. He kept a tight grip on her thighs as she securely wrapped herself around his body. Inuyasha planting a tender kiss on her rosy cheek. Her face becoming more blush.

"Don't worry," she ruffled through his morning hair. "It'll be innocent, nothing will happen."

She reciprocated the sweet kiss on his cheek before slipping off of him. Inuyasha still holding her close to himself. The boy placing yet another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Can you…" Inuyasha's head tilted. "...help me with an outfit?"

The boy pushed her but still kept a grip, "What you wanna look nice for him?!"

"No," Kagome scoffed. "I wanna show him what he can't have," she muttered, kissing him once more on the cheek.

Inuyasha smirked, "I like that."

The movie theater was relatively packed. Groups of teenagers and families flooded the entire area - not to mention the parking lot -. Chatter between everyone echoed throughout the building; the smell of popcorn making everyone's stomachs growl.

Hojo was standing right next to the line, waiting for his beloved date to arrive. The smirk on his face being the highlight of his appearance. He wore an olive green crew neck shirt with a jean jacket over it. His bottom was covered with loose and worn-out Levi jeans and black and white sneakers. He stood there smug; heart pounding.

The girl then walked through the automatic doors; her head up high and a grin on her face. She straightened her thick black hair and let it flow past her shoulders. Beneath her light gray peacoat was a thin black spaghetti-strapped top and a moon necklace. Her loose, yet fit ripped jeans revealed only the skin of her knees and ankles. She wore gray pointed flats, a gold watch, and carried a beige purse to tie the outfit together - all kudos to Inuyasha -.

"W-Wow… Higurashi…," Hojo couldn't avert his eyes. "You look beautiful."

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "Thank you, Hojo-kun!"

The two made their way to the line; chatter filling their ears and popcorn drowning their noses. Despite the positive vibes that submerged the atmosphere, there was one who had thrown everything off.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat to himself as he peeked out behind a fake tree. "Look at that dumb boy with his dumb clothes…," he continued. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha hid behind the tree again.

Hojo faced the direction Kagome was staring at, "What's wrong, Higurashi?"

Kagome scanned the room; accidentally making eye contact with both eight year old and eighteen year old boys, probably sending the wrong message. She looked past the movie posters, by-standers, glass windows, and fake trees, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Sorry, it's nothing," she apologized shaking her head. "Please continue what you were telling me!"

"Right!" he took a step forward. "So there we wer-"

"EXCUUU-SE ME!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hojo paused and stared. "... Miss?"

The stranger scoffed. "Hmph! How dare you! Of course I am miss."

"He didn't mean to," Kagome stepped between Hojo and the stranger, her face suddenly becoming tense. "...Miss…"

"He better not have," the Miss spoke in an unsteady high-pitched voice. "He does not seem like much of a gentleman," the Miss whispered to Kagome.

"...right," she mumbled back.

In those next few moments of confusion, Kagome examined this "stranger" from head to toe:

The Miss wore a nice casual all black v-neck dress that ended a couple of inches above the knee, red pointed flats, and carried a red wallet purse. Miss had long silver hair that was wrapped up into a perfect bun and whose neck was hugged by purple pearls. The Miss's face was shiny and powdered; perfect black winged eyeliner and mascara with a bright red lip to match the whole outfit.

This stranger seemed normal - and incredibly gorgeous which made Kagome a little jealous - but the only weird thing was these were all of Kagome's clothes and accessories, and she knew it.

The theater was barely lit up and all the seats were basically taken. It was more quiet in here than on the outside, but the aroma of popcorn and butter was still very intense. There were only a handful of seats left: five in the first three rows, six scattered in the middle, and three next to one another near the back.

"Where would you like to sit?" Hojo kindly questioned.

Kagome bobbed her head a few times before deciding, "How about those near the back?"

The two then made their way up to their seats. The seats were soft and cushy, and probably doused in spilled soda and leaky popcorn butter, but they still made themselves comfortable. After less than a minute, the lights slowly faded and the giant screen before them began to roll the movie.

"O-oooh, movie time!" a high-pitched voice squeaked.

Kagome turned her head in direction of the noise, which turned out to be right next to her, making both her and Hojo jump out of freight.

"Say…," the Miss leaned into Kagome. "Is this your first date with him?"

The girl pulled back, "N-No - no."

"I see," Miss replied as she chomped on her popcorn.

"NOW WOULD YOU SAY-" Kagome and Hojo's faces were being squished by the stranger, "-THAT THE LAST DATE WAS A GREAT ONE?"

Hojo was shivering in fear, "Y-Yes!"

"I see," the Miss pulled back once again, inching more towards Kagome. "I still don't know if he's the guy for you," the stranger loudly whispered.

"Higurashi," Hojo turned to his date. "Do you know her?"

Kagome looked at Hojo then the Miss, then Hojo and the Miss again, and continued this in a fast motion another seven times.

"Errr…," she grumbled. "I don't… think so…?"

The Miss giggled in an almost-too-hard-attempt-to-sound-girly manner. She playfully punched - which quite honestly actually hurt - Kagome in the thigh; patting on her own as if she was sitting next to the two funniest people on earth.

"Oh, don't be so silly!" The Miss leaned into Kagome's ear. "We are getting you out of here!" the stranger aggressively whispered.

Kagome gritted her teeth to prevent herself from dropping her mouth open, "Inu-" she tooked a breath, "-I-I mean… I… Isamu?!" She sarcastically threw her arms, "It's been so - so long!"

Hojo smiled as he felt the stress fall off his shoulders, "Ah!" He eased himself, "How do you ladies know each other?!"

Kagome and the Miss stared at each other: "School!" one said, "Ramen restaurant!" the other shouted. Both were mentally punching each other in the face.

"Huh…," Hojo scratched his head.

Kagome shoved the Miss out of Hojo's sight and repeatedly shook her head, "Uh… uhhh… Wanna get us some… uh…," popcorn the Miss painfully said, "A-Ah, yes! Popcorn?"

Hojo's confused grin then formed into a smile, "Sure."

As Hojo got up and made his way down the steps, the two kindly showed their teeth as they smiled and politely waved the boy off. They kept up this act until he was out of the theater and out of sight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" she lowered her tone, "-doing, Inuyasha?!" Kagome fiercely whispered.

"Getting you out of this dumb date!" He spat as he rubbed off his lipstick. "Who, by the way, doesn't know how to DRESS," he exclaimed as he tugged on the girl.

"Do you…," she fought off his pull. "Do you not trust me?"

"W-What?" Inuyasha stuttered. "No, Gomes, it's not like th-"

"Leave."

The boy twitched his ears, "But I-"

"No," she stated. "Please, just leave."

Inuyasha refused to go back home with Kagome upset. He understood what he did may have seemed wrong, but he knew that there was no one else on the planet who would be able to adore, embrace, and admire Kagome's beauty and all that she is. He wanted to make this right - he knew he had to - and so, he waited at the Higurashi household.

"Inu-no-oniichan…?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha lazily responded.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sota questioned as he silently giggled.

"Now, now, Sota," Mrs. Higurashi spoke as she washed the dishes. "He can dress however he pleases!"

"I just…" Inuyasha breathed, viciously rubbing his face. "I messed up…"

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Buyo rushed to the boy's side, showing him looks of sympathy. As the two - or three - gathered around him and gently patted his back - Buyo rubbing himself against him - the problem was revealed.

"MAMA, I'M-" Kagome reluctantly paused. "Oh."

"GOMES!" he reached out. "W-Wait!"

She stormed up the stairs with no hesitation. The floors that laid beneath the two sounded as if it were going to crack and everything was going to fall through. Inuyasha made it behind the girl within less than five steps, but was halted by her bedroom door.

"Gomes!" he somewhat pounded on the door. "I-I'm sorry, okay?" He sunk to the floor, "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you didn't trust me," she said in an upset tone; opening the door making Inuyasha basically fall backwards.

"Look," he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that," he stood back up. "It was never that…."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Then what was it about?"

"You're beautiful, gomes. Inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to go on a date with you…," he confessed. "I didn't trust him, okay? Boys are dumb and lustful, and quite honestly, can almost never be trusted."

"Hojo isn't like that," she mumbled underneath her breath.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and lifted a brow, "Are you… defending him?"

"God, no!" she rushed over to her bed, forcefully sitting down.

The boy followed her pace, "Then… what are you saying?"

Kagome, filled with frustration, threw her face into her pillow and engulfed it with screams and yells. She shook her head back and forth, mentally cursing herself out. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to respond, how to fix it - she knew she didn't want to ruin her friendship with her favorite person in the whole entire world. Inuyasha stood there, worried and confused.

"Inuyasha…," she slowly spoke. "I don't think we're ready for this."

"What? Of cour-"

"Can we…," she forced a smile. "... go back to just being best friends?"

The boy felt a shot in his heart, but he ignored it like it was a hiccup.

"Yeah, gomes…" he sat next to her. "Of course."


End file.
